1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information input apparatus, and particularly, to a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are popularly as input devices of computers and other information processing apparatus. Keyboards are usually located on upright platforms, such as tables, and connect to the computers or other information processing apparatus by cables. However, most keyboards occupy a comparative large area of the platform. Statistics have shown that the most dissatisfaction with keyboards is the occupying space taken up by the keyboard.
As such a need exist for a keyboard that can be easily and quickly stored after usage thereby freeing up space on the platform.